Finally,I'm wanted
by leanonme
Summary: Kagura never really loved Kyo, she loved the idea of being in love. She starts to have dreams about two certain people and they dream about her too, so what will they do about it?DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket and any of the characters.

She was always alone. She tried to tell him over and over again just exactly how much she loved him..but no matter what she did,it was useless. She knew now that Kyo Sohma will never love her the way she loves him. So for the last time, Kagura Sohma went to Shigure's house with a different purpose.

"Ah, Kagura-san. It's so nice to see you again!" Tohru greeted with her usual warm smile. The smile that made Kyo fall in love with her. "Hai, it's nice to see you again Tohru",'and it will be the last time I see you.' Kagura added silently. "Umm, Tohru-chan. I'll just go look for Kyo-kun now.". "Ah, hai! Of course, he's up on the roof now."

Kagura went to where the ladder that leads to the roof is and hesitated for a moment but soon climbed up the ladder towards her destination. She saw Kyo there lying down on his back and watching the white clouds drifting across the blue sky. She thought for a moment, but then decided to just get this over with.

"Kyo-kun, can I talk to you for a minute? I promise it will be really short." She said this while looking down at her feet, afraid of what he might say.

"Fine, but make it quick." Kyo said with his usual annoyed voice.

" Umm, well, I just wanted to tell you that from now on I won't bother you anymore. I know that you love Tohru, I always knew from the beginning, I just thought that I still had a chance but I know that I was wrong.."

She waited for a reaction from him, but when it never came she had to keep on talking in fear that the tears might start falling.

"I also wanted to tell you that I won't be able to see you, Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure again. I was offered a scholarship in the U.S and I took it. Well, that's all. Goodbye Kyo." And she rushed down the ladder and outside of the house without even waiting to hear his reply. After running for a while, she knew it was finally to let the tears she was holding to fall. After she cried her eyes out, she looked around her and saw that she was in a park that she usually went to when she was a child. And she sat down on one of the swings, swinging back and forth a little bit, trying to remember why she lied about the whole scholarship offer. Then she remembered, she has to keep away from them. Her presence in their lives has and will always be a burden. And now, the burden on their shoulders is gone because she put all of their burdens on her own shoulders.

Hey! I know I did a horrible job on my first fanfic, so I decided not to continue it. I hope you liked this one so far. Please review so that I'll be able to improve my work. I accept flames.)


	2. Chapter 2

As Kagura walked back to her house, she thought about what she said to Kyo just a few hours ago. She finally grew weary of thinking and silently kept on walking. But then, she felt a sudden pain in her chest. She clutched at her chest wishing the pain would just go away. When the pain finally subsided, she thought nothing of it and quickly forgot it.

Finally, she arrived at her house and went straight up to her room to rest. As she lay on her bed, she remembered this song she heard on the radio before and soon became her favorite, and started to sing.

'Do you wanna run away together?'  
I would say it was your best line ever.  
Too bad I fell for it...  
And I walked along,  
Waiting for you to come along.  
Take my tortured heart by the hand.  
And write me off.  
Do you know I cry?  
Do you know I die?  
Do you know I cry?  
And it's not the good kind...  
You forced me to become strong.  
And I just cried, being weak.  
And you think you know.  
And I would like to think so,  
But do you know that when you go,  
I fall apart.  
Do you know I cry?  
Do you know I die?  
Do you know I cry?  
And it's not the good kind.  
No, it's not the good kind...  
I'm tired of hiding behind these lying eyes,  
I'm tired of this smile that even I don't recognize.  
Do you know I cry?  
Do you know I die?  
Do you know I cry?  
Do you know I cry?  
And it's not the good kind...  
Do you know I cry?  
Do you know I die?  
Do you know I cry?  
Do you know I cry?  
And it's not the good kind...

No, you're not the good kind.

Then she heard the sound of clapping at her door. "Kagura-chan! You're such a great singer." Mommiji said while hopping up and down.

"Thank you Mommiji but it's really nothing."

"But..Kagura it was really good. Ha'ri thought so too, but he had to talk to your mom for a while downstairs."

Kagura silently wondered why Ha'ri had to talk to her mother, so she told Mommiji, "Mommiji, why don't we go down for a snack."

"Hooray! A snack! You're so kind Kagura-chan!"

They went downstairs, but Kagura's hopes in finding out what her mother and Ha'ri were talking about was gone as they stopped talking as soon as they saw her and Mommiji. 'Oh well' Kagura thought.

"Hello Ha'ri. What are you doing here so late?" Kagura asked the doctor in hopes of finding a clue as to what they were discussing.

"Hello Kagura. I'm just checking on everybody here, I was about to speak to you but I heard you singing and didn't want to interrupt you."

"uh..well..umm.." Kagura didn't know what to say, so it was true that Ha'ri heard her singing. Finally composing herself.

"Well, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Ah, of course. Let's go to somewhere more private. Shall we?" Ha'ri asked while already walking to the living room.

"Hey Mom. Can you please give Mommiji a snack." Kagura said quickly as she saw the hungry bunny.

Kagura sat opposite Ha'ri, waiting for him to start talking.

"Kagura, Shigure called me today and said that you were leaving for the U.S. Is this true?"

"Well, there's a funny explanation..i..umm.. sigh fine, no, it isn't true.."

"Why did you lie? You really made Shigure, Tohru, and Yuki sad."

' Wait..He didn't say Kyo's name. I guess Kyo really doesn't care at all..'

Ha'ri noticing the pain being shown in her eyes realized why she didn't say anything for a while. He knew that Kagura really loves Kyo, but the truth is Kyo really doesn't care about the poor girl. There were so many times that he, Shigure, and even Ayame wanted to hurt that baka neko for being so ignorant..

"I-I'm sorry Ha'ri-san. I had to think of a reason so that I won't bother them anymore."

" Why would you do that?"

" I'm a burden to them. And I finally realize that it doesn't matter how much I love Kyo-kun, he will never love me. So, I told them I won't be seeing them anymore, and that I accept the fact that he loves Tohru."

After a long silence, Kagura didn't know what to say, but then she felt that sudden pain in her chest just like earlier, just more painful. She started to clutch at her chest and when she couldn't stand the pain she knelt on the floor, crying tears of pain. It was then that Ha'ri was snapped out of his reverie and saw Kagura on the floor in pain. The only thing Kagura remembered was seeing Ha'ri's face full of concern and worry before she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagura was lying in a hospital bed, pretending to sleep (even though she woke up a few minutes ago), when she heard two voices talking.

"Ha'ri what's wrong with her? Will she be okay?"

"I'm not sure, Shigure. Her heart is getting weak, it can be caused by too much stress."

"Stress? Is that why she told Kyo about that scholarship fraud?"

"I'm not sure..but most probably."

Finally she had enough, and pretended to wake up. " stretch , Hello Ha'ri, Gure-san!"

"Ah my dear Kagura! How are you doing on this fine day?" Shigure said while floating to her side and grabbing her hand.

"I'm fine Gure-san. What are you doing here?"

"Of course, I'm here to see my favorite cousin in her time of pain."

"hehe, it's okay Gure-san. I'm all right, there's nothing to worry about. I've just been thinking a lot. That's all."

"So, Ha'ri, when can I go back to school?" Kagura asked as she still saw the doctor there by the door.

"You can go now if you like. But, Kagura do me a favor and stop worrying too much, okay?"

"Hai!" And she hurried out of bed, not realizing that she was in a hospital gown and when she bent down to get her things, both Hatori and Shigure looked at her backside and blushed then looked away.

" I'll just change now. I'll be back in a second." Kagura said while walking towards the bathroom.

There was a long silence before Shigure chose to speak.

"So, Ha'ri. Did you enjoy the pleasant view?"

"Shigure, shut up."

"I saw you staring. I knew we had something in common."

"We have nothing in common, now shut up."

"Tsk, tsk. Seems like the Nile is not only a river in Egypt."

"Shut up, Shigure."

"Aww, Ha'ri is denying the fact that you enjoyed seeing our little Kagura bending down. I wouldn't have been surprised if you started mast.." Shigure wasn't able to finish what he was saying because of the fact that a certain dragon started to attempt in hitting him over and over to make him shut up.

"I'm ba-a-ck. Um, Ha'ri what are you doing to Shigure?" Kagura said as she saw the amusing scene before her of a usually calm doctor hitting the poor dog over and over on the head whenever the dog was about to speak.

"It's nothing Kagura. Just trying to teach an old dog a new trick." Ha'ri replied as he started to compose himself.

"So, shall we go? I'll drive you to your school."

"Um, okay. Gure-san, are you coming?"

"Why, I'll be delighted to escort my little princess to her palace." Shigure said as he miraculously recovered from being hit over and over on the head.

"Fine, now let's go or you might get late Kagura."

All three of them walked to the car, Kagura skipping and smiling the whole way, and Shigure and Hatori walking leisurely beside her.

After a short drive to the school, Kagura walked to the stairs but not without thanking the two men in the car with a small kiss on the cheek. After the two men, made sure she was safely in the building, they drove to the Honke.

"So, Ha'ri. I have a new idea for my latest novel. Do you wanna hear it?"

"No than.." But his attempts to stop the dog from telling him were in vain.

"It's about a college girl, who suddenly starts to develop feelings for two of her relatives. One of them is a doctor, and the other is a writer, a very good writer at that. She doesn't know that her two relatives like her as well. And so.."

"Oh, shut up already. I told you I do not like her. She is too young for me."

"And that's why you like her Ha'ri. Don't even try to tell me that you didn't enjoy that small kiss she gave you a while ago."

Then there was an awkward silence..

"Ha'ri, there's no use denying it. I know that we have one thing in common, and that one thing is that we fell in love with the girl who is willing to suffer just for others to be happy. And I'm not talking about Tohru. Tohru is somebody who can make anybody happy without any effort, she's not like Kagura who tries to make people happy but when they are happy she has to suffer. Kagura pretends to be strong, but we can see right through her façade can't we Ha'ri?"

Hatori knew that Shigure was right; they both fell in love with her. But it's not supposed to be this way, they were old, she was young, it just isn't right.

And so, they silently continued their drive, both of them lost in their thoughts of a certain college girl who just happened to be thinking of them to.

switch scene to Kagura at school 

At the first look, a stranger might think that this girl was studying, but they didn't know how wrong they were.

Kagura was suddenly confused on when she started to feel differently towards Ha'ri and Gure-san. She had no idea on what possessed her to kiss them on the cheek a while ago. At the memory, she started to blush.

The day passed quickly for her, and she soon found her way once again to her home. Once she fell asleep, she had no idea what was in store for her in her dream.

dream 

As Kagura looked around her she saw herself in a large and beautiful bedroom. Then all of the lights went out, and one by one, candles were lit. She then felt someone's hands an her hips and wrapping his arms around her waist. It was definitely a man because when he pulled her closer she felt that he had a hard-on. The guy then started to kiss her neck while his hands roamed around her breasts, groping them in his large hands and teasing her while she moaned for more. Then another guy was in front of her kissing her hard with passion and want. When she looked at his face it was Hatori. "Ha'ri? Wh-why.." but she was silenced with another kiss from Ha'ri, while he pulled her closer to him.

"Now, now Kagura. Are you leaving me out on the fun?" Kagura heard this from an unmistakable voice, it was Shigure. Before she could react, she suddenly found her clothes being taken off of her. Then slowly, Hatori, who is in front of her, teased her at her entrance and playing with her clitoris. Making her start grinding against Shigure, who started moaning as he felt her move against his already hard-on. Then Hatori finally entered her and slowly moved against her while kissing her on the lips. Then she felt Shigure continue groping her breasts, and enter her on the other end. She started moaning from the pleasure and started to thrust faster and faster, while Hatori and Shigure picked up her pace and they all started to moan until they reached their climax.

end dream 

Kagura awoke with a start, and she realized how turned on she was in her dream. She could still remember the feel of their hands on her body and the feel of them inside her, and she was scared at the thought that now she wanted more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It seems like Kagura was back to normal by now, but she was still trying to hide from Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. She was still thinking on how she would apologize.

Maybe I should say it was just a joke..nah that won't work..Argh! I have to think of something that won't make me seem like a complete weirdo!

"Kagura-neechan?". Kagura knew of only one person who would use this nickname on her.

"Ah, Haru-kun? What are you doing here?"

"I thought that this was the way to Shigure's house. They invited me to have lunch with them. I could have sworn that their house was here."

"Haru-kun, Shigure's house is about 3 miles away from here.."

"Right, then I guess I'll be off." Haru said quite dramatically while getting on his bike. Kagura knew he would wander even farther so she did the only thing she could do..

"Haru-kun, I'll go with you in case you get lost. Let's go." Kagura said.

Maybe once we get there I can just leave Haru-kun there.

There is one thing that you should never do with Haru, and that is to underestimate him. Haru heard of what Kagura told Kyo and what Kyo eventually told everyone, he knew she was lying. It may not seem like it, but Haru and Kagura are really close. So, he decided to do something. He knew that she had to talk to them sooner or later. He decided that it should be sooner. Much sooner.

Finally they arrived to Shigure's house, right when Kagura was about to go home. Tohru opened the door.

"Ah, Haru-kun!..and Kagura-chan! Aren't you supposed to be in the States? Is the trip over?" Tohru asked while looking very confused, surprised and happy.

"Ah, please come in before you catch a cold." Tohru said.

"Hi Tohru. It's all right. I'll just go home now. I just went with Haru-kun to make sure he didn't get lost. So, bye!" But before she could get away, Haru stopped her and pushed her inside rather roughly.

"Come on Kagura-neechan. It's just lunch, you can leave after we eat." Haru said while dragging Kagura to the dining room where Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure were already sitting.

When she arrived, all three of them stopped talking and looked at her. Kagura didn't see any of their expressions because she suddenly became fascinated with the floor.

"Kagura!" Yuki and Kyo nearly shouted. "What are you doing here?" Kyo said rather angrily.

After a long silence, Kagura decided to speak.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lying to you. I-I just thought that it would be better if I stayed away.."

"Kagura? Why did you feel the need to stay away?" Yuki asked softly.

"I-I heard my parents fighting again. They said that everything would be better if I wasn't born. My dad said, without me, he would still be in love with my mom and they could have the life they wanted. My mom just said, that's not true. That she's happy I was born. But it sounded like she was trying to convince herself. I started to think that if I am a burden to my parents then I must be a burden to all of you. I was scared that I might end up hurting you even more in the future, so I made up an excuse for why I won't be seeing all of you. I thought it would be better than having to deal with me." Then, Kagura started to cry silently.

"Kagura, you're not a burden to us at all. We enjoy having you around." Yuki said as he went to her and hugged her.

"I-I'm sorry.,I really am."

"Argh! Would you stop saying you're sorry already! I mean..just stop, it's not your fault, okay?" Kyo said while looking away from a now smiling Kagura.

As if on cue, Tohru came in with the food, and everybody began to eat, thankful that everything was back to normal. Well, it's not exactly true for Shigure and Kagura. Kagura could only think about her dream and Shigure could only think about her. They had no idea on how long this would last.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While Shigure and the others were enjoying their lunch, it seems like Hatori could not stop thinking about the dream he had. ' I must stop thinking about her. I am not like Shigure.'

Hatori's dream 

Hatori was in his office, organizing his papers when Kagura came in.

"Hello Ha'ri."

"Hello Kagura. What are you doing here?"

He turned around to look at her, and he saw her in a school uniform. Where the blouse was tight and he could see her breasts clearly through the cloth, and her skirt was short barely even covering her bottom. Kagura started to walk towards him, he wanted to say something but he couldn't. Kagura was right in front of him by now and he knew he towered over her. Once he opened his mouth to speak, she kissed him. He couldn't help but kiss back because of how soft her lips was. Somehow, he led her against a wall. He started groping her breasts, squeezing them until he heard her moaning and arching her back upwards. He started to take off her clothes at the same time she started to undress him. He moaned when he felt her hand brush against his already hard manhood. They started to kiss again, but with more passion. He backed her up against the wall without even stopping the kiss. She knew what was next and wrapped her legs around his waist. He entered himself into her and moaned from how wet and tight she was. He thrusted into her harder and harder, getting even more aroused when she started to moan and ask for him to go faster. Then they finally reached their climax.

end of dream 

Just thinking about that dream made Hatori get a hard-on again. He had to talk to Shigure he didn't care anymore. He needed to stop having these dreams now. So it was around two-o-clock when he decided to call Shigure.

Ring ring

"Hello? Sohma residence, Tohru speaking."

"Tohru, can I talk to Shigure."

"Hatori-san? Of course, please wait."

After a few minutes

"Hello Tori-san! Did you miss me already? I'm so flattered."

"Shut up, Shigure. Don't make this harder than it already is."

"Huh? Tori, I didn't know you loved me that way. I'm sorry to say that I don't go that way."

"Shigure, I.DO.NOT.LOVE.YOU. I want to talk to you about..umm.."

"About what Hatori?"

"It's more of an about whom Shigure.."

"Ah, Kagura. She came by here a while ago. She finally explained to us why she lied. SO what about Kagura?"

"Umm..you see, I had a dream.."

"Let me guess, it was a dirty dream wasn't it."

"Yeah, she was wearing a school uniform and.."

"Ah Tori, you're the last person that I would think had a thing for school girls. But I don't blame you for having a dream like that about Kagura, I also had a dream about her, it was such a vivid dream too and.."

"Shigure, stop! Just tell me what should we do? I can't just keep on dreaming about having sex with her."

"Ah, so you want to make the dreams go away."

"yes"

"Then you have to have sex with her in real life."

"What!"

"Don't worry, Ayaa and I will help you."

"Wait a min.."

"Hush! You won't be the only one benefiting from this. Just trust me. Just meet Aya and I, at Aya's shop tomorrow and me. Now, buh-bye!"

And Hatori heard the dial tone, and started wondering what exactly he has gotten himself into.


End file.
